


Pay to Watch

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up an unconventional john one night, Chris and Sebastian change up their game and sell themselves as a pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay to Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way a reflection of the actors or actual sex workers. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.

**Title** : Pay to Watch  
 **Pairing** : Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan  
 **Word Count** : 4715  
 **Rating** : 18+  
 **Warnings** : hooker!AU, voyeurism, masturbation, fellatio, fingering, rimming, safe sex, bottom!Sebastian  
 **Spoilers** : None  
 **Disclaimer** : This is in no way a reflection of the actors or actual sex workers. This is a product of my imagination and I thought I would share.  
 **A/N** : Inspired by [THIS POST](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com/post/85300749117/im-sorry-about-your-ovaries-ft-seb-stan-and-chris)

They used to hook separately, acknowledged one another as they worked the same stretch of city street, but they always went off with their own johns or janes. It didn’t take much to become friends, slow nights—when people looking to pay for it slowly filtered their way like a leaky tap—lending to optimal ‘getting to know you’ conversations.

Moving in together seemed like the best viable option. Who else would even consider a sex worker as a roommate if not another hooker? Two semi-steady incomes were much more suited to city living. They managed to convince the building owner that they were trust fund kids. With Sebastian’s self-deprecating nature and Chris’ anxiety induced goofiness, Suzanne accepted their explanations of family money. It was much easier than explaining their tax-free corner careers.

Things were slow the night they changed their game. Sebastian leant against the wall, dressed in tight jeans and a fitted sweater that was near thin enough anyone looking could make out the exact size of his areola. He offered Chris a smoke, knew Chris would tell him no, but felt the need to offer anyway. They’d been out for almost an hour with no potential customers stopping for either of them.

Chris had on his best jeans, the pair that really accentuated the firm tightness of his ass and the considerable bulge behind the zip. He wore a short-sleeve Henley that was two sizes too small, pale skin a sharp contrast against the muted blue, tattoo along his collarbone flashing every time he moved. Sebastian glanced at it whenever he turned to him, gaze inevitably dropping to the exposed line of his clavicle and the black ink beneath it.

“I’m thinking about getting another one,” he said, glancing up and down the street and then leaning his shoulder next to Sebastian against the disused warehouse.

“Another what, Chris?” asked Sebastian, struggling to peel his eyes away from the small pool of sweat in the hollow of Chris’ throat.

“ _Tattoo_ , Bash,” said Chris, palming Sebastian’s shoulders and shaking him gently. “I thought your lingering glances were enough of a conversation starter, dude.”

“Oh,” said Sebastian, running his tongue between his teeth and the inside of his cheek before he shrugged. “Didn’t you tell me just the other day that you regretted three of your current tats?” He smirked at Chris’ wide eyes, the drop of his bearded jaw, and took a long drag of his cigarette.

“You _know_ I’m working on getting the worst one of them removed,” answered Chris, brushing his fingers over the fading kanji on his right bicep.

“ _Yeah_ , but what of that _horrible_ Taurus on your other arm,” he said, poking where he knew the ugly bull’s head was on Chris’ left arm.

“Shut up,” laughed Chris, shoving at Sebastian, snuffing out Sebastian’s cigarette when the push made him drop it. “Man, clients don’t like it when you taste like smoke.”

“Most of my johns only care to stuff their cock in my mouth, so…” said Sebastian, cocking an eyebrow and tapping another cigarette out of his crumpled pack.

Chris rolled his eyes and took Sebastian’s lighter, shielding the flame and allowing Sebastian to lean in close to flare the tip.

“How much for both of you?”

They frowned at one another and stepped closer to the curb, surprised that neither of them had noticed the slow roll of the car toward them.

“Both of us?” asked Chris, unconsciously putting Sebastian behind him as he leant in through the john’s window. He glanced back at Sebastian and Sebastian shrugged, head dipping in a casual nod for him to keep talking. “Depends on what you’re lookin’ for,” he said, letting his voice go Boston, john’s breath catching over the hard accent. “Two guys suckin’ your cock, that’ll run you a hundred fifty bucks,” he said, resting his forearm on the roof of the car and sparing Sebastian a glance, smiling when Sebastian nodded. “If you want to get DP-ed, that’ll run you $400?” He looked back at Sebastian for confirmation and got another nod. He opened his mouth to list off a more expensive alternative and got interrupted.

“No, no, no,” said the john, shaking his head and tightening his hands over the steering wheel. “How much for _you_ to fuck _him_?”

He _felt_ Sebastian tense behind him. “To watch me fuck him. No participation on your part?”

“If no participation excludes me jerking off while I watch, then yes.”

Sebastian caught his wrist and he tugged Chris away from the car.

“$600,” whispered Sebastian, peering around Chris to glance at their customer.

Chris raised his brows. “You’re willing to let me fuck you?”

“At least I actually like you, right?” said Sebastian, nudging Chris’ shoulder with his fist. “At least it’ll be familiar hands on me.”

“Full on my dick in your ass, Sebastian…”

“Hey, maybe I’ll learn a thing or two. And who says he’d actually be willing to drop six bills to watch us fuck?”

Chris frowned and Sebastian caught both of his wrists. “Just see what he says. _Vă rog_ , Chris. _$600_ , man…”

“Alright, keep your pants on,” teased Chris, laughing when Sebastian shoved him back toward the car. “$600. One fuck. We decide the pace; you keep your distance and don’t try and give directions.”

The john looked around him to Sebastian, eyes flicking to the slick, pink pout of his mouth and then landing back on Chris. “Deal. Have you got—”

“Deal?” asked Chris, straightening and gesturing behind his back at Sebastian. Sebastian squeezed his fingers when he reached him. “To watch me fuck him?” He slapped a hand over his left pec and then lifted their hands to where the john could see.

“Yes. Like I was saying, do you have a room or should I get one?”

“I have one,” said Sebastian quietly, widening his eyes at Chris when Chris glanced back at him.

“Tell me the way, beautiful,” answered the john, unlocking the car doors and relocking them once they’d climbed into the back.

There was always an element of acting with a customer, had to put on airs to keep that _something_ of themselves _for_ themselves, but putting on a _performance_? That was an entirely different ballgame.

When they were enclosed in the privacy of Sebastian’s rented room, the john tucked six hundreds in Chris’ front pocket and settled himself in the room’s one lounge chair. His pants and underwear were down before he could even give Sebastian a reassuring glance.

Reading people was a necessary skill on the job. Clearly the guy was looking for something hard and a little rough, fingers tight around his flushed cock and Chris and Sebastian hadn’t even properly touched yet.

Chris cocked an eyebrow and the corner of Sebastian’s mouth lifted. He curled his fingers around Sebastian’s wrists and pinned him against the door, mouth hovering over Sebastian’s mouth for permission before Sebastian angled toward his lips, laughing breathily as his beard tickled Sebastian’s face.

He took Sebastian hard and fast against the hotel door, Sebastian already pre-prepped at home, john quietly jerking it as Chris tightly gripped Sebastian’s hips and fucked into him. Sebastian gasped and moaned, soft sounds that they both knew riled up their customer; each time Sebastian whimpered the john’s strokes audibly quickened.

Sebastian spilled over his own hand and so did their john, customer swearing as he reached his climax. Chris let Sebastian recover from his orgasm, glancing back at their john to gauge if the man wanted him to come as well. The john’s cock lay soft and slick against the fly of his jeans, but his gaze remained riveted to where they were pressed together against the door.

He brushed his mouth across Sebastian’s shoulder, facial hair pinking Sebastian’s skin, small shudder along Sebastian’s spine oddly intimate, considering. Sebastian kept moaning, occasional utterances of his name falling from that flushed mouth until Sebastian clenched around him and Chris cursed. He pulled out and tugged off the condom before spilling over Sebastian’s ass.

They stepped apart and Chris chucked the condom before tugging on his jeans, watching Sebastian gingerly drop down on the bed. Their john righted his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror above the dresser. He turned toward them and said, “Money well spent, I think.”

“Yeah?” asked Chris, absently reaching for Sebastian and wrapping his fingers around his ankle.

“Might be looking for this again sometime…”

Sebastian curled his toes and said, “We’ll be where you found us if that’s the case.”

The man nodded and showed himself out.

Chris waited until he could no longer hear the john’s footfalls and he turned toward Sebastian. “Are you okay?”

“It’s not like I’ve never been fucked before, Chris.”

“Never been fucked by _your friend_. This,” he paused, looking down at where his fingers curled around Sebastian’s leg, “this isn’t going to make things weird, is it?”

“Chris, _prieten_ , we have sex with _strangers_ for money. Getting fucked by my best friend was hardly a chore. And I’m sure you noticed, but I came all over myself.”

“You really did, didn’t you,” said Chris, eying the smear of ejaculate in Sebastian’s pubic hair. He reached into his pocket and separated the bills, counting out three hundred and sliding it toward Sebastian. “Your cut.”

Sebastian nodded and crossed his arms over his stomach.

“Are,” Chris frowned. He started again, “Sebastian, $600 is amazing.”

“You’re thinking we should do this, too, then?”

“What?”

“Offer the both of us for a price.”

“I’m thinking that john ain’t the only guy out there willing to pay to watch.”

“Bonus for knowing who you’re fucking,” said Sebastian quietly, gaze focused on his fingers as they lazily scratched through his chest hair.

Chris squeezed Sebastian’s ankle and smiled when Sebastian looked at him. “That _is_ a plus.”

Sebastian swallowed, eyes scanning Chris’ face before he said, “Let’s give it a shot.”

 

 

It wasn’t a regular thing at first. Customers still asked for them separately until Chris and Sebastian figured they needed to sell themselves as _a pair_. They learned quickly how to play to people’s wants, read potential voyeurs’ desires by their approach.

The easiest customers were those that wanted something fast and a little rough. They saw Chris, saw his muscles and his hard body and pretty Sebastian in his shadow. He kept his hands on Sebastian, just this side of too tight and potential johns read possessiveness in his touch. He kept Sebastian behind him during negotiations, fingers firm around his wrist as their john listened to exactly how much it would cost for him to witness his fantasies.

Those nights found Sebastian on his knees, lips slick and mouth opened wide as he used Sebastian’s mouth, fingers twisted up in the softness of Sebastian’s hair. He got fucked on his hands and knees, Chris careful as he pressed Sebastian’s chest and face into the duvet, hips snapping hard and fast into Sebastian until he spilled across the bed.

Those nights the customer wouldn’t come until Chris did, condom off as he shot over Sebastian’s ass or on his face, release hot and thick, sullying his flushed skin. He left Sebastian used and fucked out on the bed, cleaned himself up in the bathroom and waited there until the client left.

Afterward, Chris cleaned Sebastian with a warm washcloth and said, “God, sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Quit apologizing,” laughed Sebastian, lifting his hips and rolling when Chris quietly asked him to move.

“I’m an asshole. Jesus Christ,” he said, lips twitching when Sebastian moaned, oversensitive, as he wiped down Sebastian’s dick.

“ _Jesus, taci_ ,” laughed Sebastian, pulling Chris down next to him and covering Chris’ chatty mouth with his palm. “Those noises I’m making? Those aren’t just for show, Chris.”

“No?”

Sebastian shook his head and whispered, “You make me feel fantastic and I genuinely love it every time. Bonus for making a nice chunk of change doing it, right?”

Chris grinned and wrapped Sebastian in his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to the side of his nose and holding him close.

 

 

When they figured a customer wanted something _different_ , something more than an aggressive _fuck_ , Sebastian laid it on thick.

Sebastian played up his perceived shyness, got the customer wanting to watch them because Sebastian seemed so _sweet_ and Chris the doting lover. They stood close, huddled together, his hands on Sebastian’s face or curled lightly over his waist. Sebastian went to the curb, then, let Chris drape his arms around his hips and hook his chin over his shoulder as he negotiated their terms for the evening.

That night, Sebastian saw their customer from a mile away. The vehicle was slow to approach, lingering in the light traffic. It pulled over further up the block, john or jane most likely attempting to convince themself to actually go through with dropping that much cash to watch Chris fuck him.

Chris saw them, too, arm curling warmly around his waist, fingers tucked into his left pocket. Sebastian turned into his side, left hand pressed against his sternum as they quietly talked about what they needed to get from the grocery store the next morning.

Their customer found their courage and slowly rolled up to the curb, window already rolled down. Neither of them was surprised by the middle-aged woman in the driver’s seat. They never liked to assume, but the customers looking for a little romantic play were women more often than not.

Sebastian covered Chris’ hand on his hip and led them to the curb. “Hello,” he said quietly, glancing up at Chris before leaning into the car. “Are we who you’re looking for?” he asked, _knew_ that they were.

“If you’re the men who are willing to put on a show?”

Chris grinned and pressed his cheek against Sebastian’s neck, rubbing his beard against Sebastian’s skin and kissing his throat when Sebastian tipped his head to the side.

Sebastian rubbed his tongue over his bottom lip and nodded. “What would you like?”

The jane swallowed, gaze dropping to the loose hold of Chris’ arms around his waist. “Him to fuck you.”

“Yeah?” asked Sebastian, wriggling in Chris’ embrace, “He’s real good at that. Aren’t you, _dragul meu_? That’ll run you $600. Unless there’s more…?”

Their customer nodded and caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Him to suck you off as he fingers you open. Maybe some,” she looked down at her lap, hardly glancing back up at them as she muttered, “some rimming.”

“$750,” amended Sebastian, breath catching when Chris rocked against him, cock already half-hard.

“I’ve got that,” said the jane, patting her purse in the passenger’s seat.

“Then we’ve got a deal and a room.”

She watched them through the rearview mirror as she drove toward the hotel, gaze caught by the easy way Chris kept his hands on him. When they reached the hotel parking lot, Sebastian told her to wait five minutes before heading to their room.

Jane counted out $750 and set it on top of the dresser before sitting in the lounge chair, legs crossed underneath her, flowy skirt flared out over her thighs. She smiled warily and Chris cupped Sebastian’s cheeks.

“Alright, Bash?” he whispered, words tingling against Sebastian’s mouth.

“ _Yeah_ ,” sighed Sebastian, curving his hands over Chris’ hips and tugging them flush, Chris’ lips soft and pliant as they kissed.

He guided Sebastian toward the bed, carefully easing him onto the mattress, mindful of their jane’s eye line. Chris sat astride Sebastian’s lap, strong thighs flexing beneath his ass. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his waist and he kept his palms on Sebastian’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing along Sebastian’s temples. Their jane sighed, pleased with the proceedings.

Chris dropped his hands to the buttons of Sebastian’s vest, nimble fingers freeing them from their catches. Sebastian hummed into his mouth, angling his head and deepening their kisses. He rubbed his hands over Sebastian’s chest, fingertips playing through Sebastian’s body hair, scritch of his fingers between Sebastian’s pecs making him moan.

Sebastian angled away and smiled at him, releasing him momentarily to shuck off his vest. He slid his hands up Chris’ Henley, pulling it off when Chris raised his arms. The fabric mussed Chris’ hair, fluffing it out of its neat side part. Chris grinned at him before flattening him against the bed, mouth finding his own again.

Chris caught Sebastian’s hands and folded his fingers between Sebastian’s, pressing them either side of Sebastian’s head and keeping him pinned. He nipped Sebastian’s bottom lip, tongue soothing the swollen flesh. Sebastian tipped his head to the side, hips jerking when he rubbed his beard over Sebastian’s jaw, down his neck and across Sebastian’s collarbone. He glanced at their jane, made sure they still had her attention before biting Sebastian’s shoulder.

He eased Sebastian’s thighs apart with his knees, settling between his legs and rocking down into Sebastian’s groin. Sebastian was half-hard beneath him, brow slightly pinched, moaning with the light stimulation. He hooked his leg around Chris’ waist, careful to keep their positioning open to their voyeur. Biting Sebastian’s shoulder again, he rolled his body against Sebastian’s, denim catching over the bulges of their cocks.

“ _Chris_ ,” breathed Sebastian, nudging Chris’ cheek with his chin and tipping his head for more kisses. He opened to the smooth slide of Chris’ tongue, keening into Chris’ mouth, fingers squeezing Chris’. Their jane echoed the sound, soft noises briefly catching his attention before Chris nipped the cleft of his chin and regained his focus. He smiled at Chris and bucked, heel digging into the back of Chris’ thigh.

“Impatient,” said Chris, lips curled into a soft smile. He tightened the clasp of their hands and kissed Sebastian’s cheekbone, letting go so he could work on getting Sebastian out of his ridiculously tight jeans. His belt was no trouble, worn leather easily slipping free of its simple, silver buckle. Sebastian’s jeans were another issue, practically molded to the strong, lithe muscles of his thighs and calves. He undid the button-fly and tucked his fingers beneath the waistband. “Help me out?”

Sebastian chuckled and lifted his hips, fingers scrabbling at the seams of his pant legs as he helped Chris remove his jeans. Chris eyed the length of his body, eyebrow quirking when his gaze landed on his dick, hard and jutting up from the cradle of his hips. “You too,” he whispered, rubbing his toes along the waistband of Chris’ jeans.

Chris slapped at his foot, shaking his head and working his jeans down and off. He, too, hadn’t bothered with underpants.

“ _Fuck_ ,” muttered Sebastian, swallowing hard and grabbing Chris’ waist. Chris settled between his legs again, hand aligning their dicks so they could grind against one another. “ _God_ ,” he huffed, scratching his fingers through Chris’ beard and palming his jaw, coaxing him down for a slow kiss.

Chris grinned against Sebastian’s mouth, allowing Sebastian to suck on his bottom lip before he made his way down Sebastian’s throat. He brushed his lips along the underside of Sebastian’s jaw, growing stubble numbing his mouth. Pausing at Sebastian’s Adam’s apple, he nipped the bob of cartilage, Sebastian’s fingers tightening over his waist. He sucked until he was sure Sebastian would bruise. Sebastian arched into every biting kiss, chest heaving beneath his mouth, belly clenching with every barely there glide of his lips.

Sebastian leant up and looked down at Chris, grinning mouth hovering over the thick length of his cock. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered, looking to their jane, client clearly enjoying their show. Chris smiled and took him between his lips. He let his head drop back between his shoulders, low moan rumbling from his throat.

He teased the crown, tongue sliding under Sebastian’s foreskin. Sebastian cried out, hand cupping Chris’ skull, fingers clenching in his tousled hair. Laving at the slit, he licked up the beads of precome that welled there. Sebastian rocked up into his mouth, lips sliding down to the base as he caught Sebastian’s gaze.

“Chris. _Chris!_ ” gasped Sebastian, stretching toward the head of the bed and grabbing the lubricant from beneath the pillows. He chucked it down toward Chris’ side, watching Chris pull off of his dick to lube his fingers. Chris leant over him and pressed a kiss against his jaw.

“Doing alright?” he asked quietly, thumb smearing the slick across his fingers and warming it up.

Sebastian nodded and urged Chris down between his legs again, angling his body so their jane could see _everything_ : the hot, tight ‘o’ of Chris’ mouth around his erection and the thick slide of Chris’ digits into his already stretched hole. He worried his bottom lip, eyes falling closed as Chris spread his fingers in his body. Chris took him into his mouth again, light scrape of Chris’ beard when Chris sucked him deep making his hips twitch. A whine escaped him, Chris crooking his fingers against his prostate, skilled digits working him over until he bucked rhythmically into Chris’ throat.

Chris freed his mouth, ducking lower and tonguing the tight draw of Sebastian’s balls. “That’s it, baby, come on,” he whispered, heard their jane gasp over the endearment. Sebastian exhaled shakily and tipped his hips, reminding him of their client’s request for rimming. He grinned and hooked Sebastian’s leg over his shoulder, unoccupied hand cupping Sebastian’s ass and further spreading his cheeks. Smirking, he licked around his thrusting fingers, Sebastian’s hole clenching under the attention. The lube was tacky against his tongue, but he kept to quick flickers around the rim, sterile flavor of the lube quickly fading.

Moaning, Sebastian gently rolled his hips onto Chris’ tongue, eyes shooting open when Chris dipped in between the deep slide of his fingers. Chris grinned down at him and licked from his asshole up over his taint, mouth finding his sac and sucking just as he pushed up against his prostate. He groaned, cock jerking as he shot down his body, come arcing over his head, weak ribbons pooling in the valleys of his abdomen.

“Fucking gorgeous,” whispered Chris, letting Sebastian’s legs fall to the mattress. He kissed his way up one quivering thigh, purposefully chafing Sebastian’s pale inner leg with his beard. Pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s frenulum, he licked Sebastian’s cock clean, tongue venturing further and lapping at the spunk on his abdomen. Sebastian hummed and cradled his jaw, tugging at him until Sebastian could suck the flavor of himself from his tongue.

Chris nipped at Sebastian’s top lip, tongue sliding across the lush bottom one before he kissed the corner of Sebastian’s mouth. He reached for his jeans, hand fumbling a condom from one of the pockets. Sebastian took it from his hands and pushed at his chest, curling up as he tore open the wrapper. Rolling it on with ease, Sebastian stroked him through the latex, adding lube and coating his sheathed cock. He palmed Sebastian’s cheek and leant in for another kiss, left hand carding through the soft mess of Sebastian’s hair.

Sebastian moaned and lay back, working a pillow beneath his hips. He smiled up at Chris, mouth slightly quirked at the corners, Chris’ eyes going soft as Chris positioned him to his liking, optimizing their bodies to their jane’s view. Chris tugged his left leg up around his hips, bending his right leg and hooking his ankle around the back of Chris’ knee. It wasn’t the most comfortable of positions, but their voyeur let out a gasp of a breath and he nodded up at Chris. “ _Please_ , I want you…”

“Yeah, baby, alright,” teased Chris, shifting forward and pressing into Sebastian’s body, asshole easily taking his cock in one smooth thrust. “Christ, you feel fuckin’ good.”

Sebastian swallowed hard and threw his arms behind his head, fingers tightly clenched around the edge of the mattress. “ _Move_.”

Chris nodded and curled his hands over Sebastian’s thighs, hips moving slowly as he aimed for Sebastian’s prostate, wanted to make Sebastian feel _amazing_ before he chased his own orgasm. Sebastian hadn’t fully softened from his first release, cock eagerly thickening under the stimulation. He grinned when precome beaded on Sebastian’s abdomen, dick arcing up toward his navel. “Can’t get enough can you?”

“ _No_ ,” whispered Sebastian, eyes widening when Chris’ breath caught. He kept a hold of Chris’ gaze for a moment longer, two, and the small smile that curled Chris’ pretty mouth made his heartbeat stutter behind his ribs.

“ _Fuck_ , Bash…” said Chris quietly, hoped to fuck their jane didn’t hear the slip of Sebastian’s nickname. He groaned, Sebastian covering his hands on his thighs as Sebastian bucked into each of his slow thrusts. They rocked together and he did his damnedest to hit Sebastian’s prostate with every push of his hips. Sebastian moaned, near-silent pleased sounds that made him shiver.

Sebastian gasped and tightened his fingers around Chris’. Chris shifted closer, hips barely moving as Chris ground into him, steady pressure of his thick cock making his sac draw taut. He clenched around Chris, knew Chris would try his hardest to get him to come again before Chris found his own release. Their jane was surely close, hitched gasps accompanying the slick sounds of her taking her own pleasure. He tuned her out, focused on the quiet huff of Chris’ breath and rocked with the grind of Chris’ hips.

Chris grinned at Sebastian, releasing Sebastian’s hand and wrapping his fingers around Sebastian’s dick. Sebastian jerked in his fist, soft breath of his name leaving that sinful mouth. He stroked downward as he rocked forward, upward stroke as he pulled back. Nails dug into his left hand, Sebastian groaning, abdomen contracting and relaxing as he fought against the need to come. “Know you’re close, baby. I want you to come for me,” he said and he _did_ , wanted to be responsible for Sebastian finding that special brand of ecstasy, wanted Sebastian to know that while the money was fantastic, he still wanted to do this when nobody was paying to watch.

Sebastian swallowed back a whine and hooked his leg further around Chris’ waist. Body rocking, toes curling, he fucked into the circle of Chris’ fist, three shallow bucks of his hips and he came. Chris fucked him through his release, whispered endearments making him shiver. He dragged Chris down against his chest, arms wound around Chris’ neck. Their mouths met, hardly a kiss as Chris panted against his slick lips, movements quickening. He curled his hand through Chris’ hair and _tugged_ , Chris moaning his name and shuddering, felt Chris judder and fill the condom.

“ _Fuck_ , Sebastian,” he said, hot breath causing goose bumps to rise along Sebastian’s neck. Sebastian hummed and tenderly rubbed his back. Chris glanced at their client, hadn’t heard her orgasm, but her face was flushed and her legs quaked slightly when she settled her feet on the floor.

“Thanks,” she said in a rush, sure she was putting the image of them sweaty and sated to memory as her gaze lingered. “I’m gonna—” and she gestured uselessly to the bathroom before scurrying inside.

Chris sighed against Sebastian’s throat and gently pulled out, depositing the used rubber in the garbage bin. He lay out next to Sebastian, waited until their jane finished in the bathroom and left them quietly catching their breath.

“Okay?” he asked, curling his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist and rubbing his thumb over his still quickly thudding pulse.

“Yeah,” answered Sebastian, nodding. He glanced at Chris, Chris’ gaze stupidly adoring again and he rolled toward Chris and kissed him. Chris gasped against his mouth, fingers loosening around his wrist as Chris pulled back.

“You—” asked Chris, eyebrows raising almost into his hairline as his eyes flickered over Sebastian’s face.

“ _Yes_ , you idiot.”

Chris laughed, loud and delighted before wrapping Sebastian in a tight embrace.

 

 

The evening they really changed their game, Sebastian stopped Chris before they usually headed out and tugged him toward their laptop. He sat Chris down in front of the netbook and rubbed his shoulders, kissing his jaw. Chris looked over the open browser, eyes widening when he read the header. He grinned and kissed Chris’ jaw again, rubbing his cheek against Chris’ beard as he asked, “How do you feel about going legit and starting a cam site?"


End file.
